


哎呦危呀

by mgru



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 神經被打到的crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意 bottom !Napoleon

蘇洛第一次看到伊格西的時候，那是他剛執行完任務，被下了藥在等待梅林帶他回英國，他又穿梭了，伊格西不確定這到底是怎麼回事，可能跟哈利在他頭上下的降頭有關，不過他不覺得現在的穿梭是一件好事，畢竟他不知道自己身上被下了什麼。

伊格西以前遇到的蘇洛明顯記得他們第一次見面時發生了什麼，只是一直沒有告訴他。

但蘇洛總說自己是他的性起蒙者。

伊格西一直不知道是什麼意思，但他擔心著自己被下藥會帶來的影響，這個時候還不知道這是他最後一次這麼遇到蘇洛。

原先坐靠在牆邊等待救援的姿勢，讓他到蘇洛身邊的時候，居然是靠在蘇洛床邊，蛋蛋渾身發熱滿頭汗吃力地轉頭看向床鋪地位置。

坐在床上裸露著上身的人吃驚地看著他，明顯陌生的眼神讓蛋蛋感到不妙，所剩無幾的精神，一直支撐著他，下身的繃緊讓他開始知道自己被下了什麼藥。

「抱歉走錯房間了。」

「什麼？你憑空走進來？」

「這種事之後也會發生，但顯然地現在不是好時機，下次、下次見，很高興認識你。」

伊格西努力支撐著自己，腿軟地無法支撐他的體重，他不在溫文地拉開頸部地束縛解開最頂的扣子，大口喘著氣，手撐起自己，心裡逼迫自己快離開，別留在這。

床上的蘇洛，年輕的他白皙的皮膚，粉色的嘴，發藍的眼帶著青澀，伊格西認識他的一切，不過，不該是這個年紀。

如果是之前不論是哪一個蘇洛，他一定會翻上床，要他狠狠地操開自己。

「嘿、你還好嗎？」

「好，再糟也不過如此而已。」

修長的手指擦過他濕透的頭髮，梳理整齊的頭髮滑過。

「需要點什麼嗎？」

「我真的覺得你現在應該讓我遠離你。」

「為什麼？因為這個嗎？」

側身貼在床鋪的蘇洛伸長手摸著他西褲下的緊繃。

「對，別弄了。」

咬緊牙根伊格西混著粗喘警告這個明顯還不會完全運用言語還有自己魅力但卻充滿誘惑的男孩。

對，天殺的這個蘇洛明顯是個男孩。

「給我條濕毛巾？」

「當然。」

露出柔軟的笑，步下床的蘇洛只穿了條極短的褲子，緊實的屁股挺翹地在伊格西面前晃呀晃的走進浴室。

伊格西努力在汗濕黏在腿上的褲子裡為他完全勃發的性器找更多的空間，還有他真的該在這個時候離開，只是他覺得自己全身的血都到了胯下吧。

克制著撫慰自己的衝動。

蘇洛已經帶著毛巾回來，摘下眼鏡擦拭著他充滿煙硝味的臉還有手。

「我可以沖個澡嗎？」

「你確定？」

「拜託。」

蘇洛紅潤的嘴覆蓋在蛋蛋變乾淨的臉上，親吻他乾澀的嘴角。

「不、不該是這樣，我渾身是煙硝味，都是灰塵……」

「還有血跡？」

「對……」

伊格西努力打起精神，剛擦過的額頭又再次滿是汗珠，蘇洛扶著他進自己的浴室，坐在一旁，伊格西手握著自己的西裝，蘇洛快速地解開所有的扣子，要求他伸手讓自己可以弄開衣服，碎石塵粉散在他周邊，蘇洛潮濕白皙的手上也染上了不同的顏色。

在蘇洛把手放在伊格西褲襠上的時候。

「而且，你根本不知道我是誰吧。」

蘇洛的眼神很明顯有著好奇，伊格西不是他熟悉的人，伊格西從沒遇過這麼年輕的他。

「但你看起來絕對不會對我怎麼樣，重點是你很辣。」

「所以現在是你想對我怎麼樣嗎？」

伊格西似笑非笑說著。

微笑的蘇洛在伊格西眼裡像是發亮。

「好了，剩下的我可以自己來。」

撥開蘇洛要他離開浴室。

「你的浴室沒有窗子，我離開還是會經過你的。」

嘟著嘴蘇洛撿起襯衫跟外套走了出去關上門。

伊格西努力扯下黏在腿上的褲子，看著發紅的自己，還有胯下難以忽視的慾望，溫熱的水沖掉自己身上的髒污，指間還有血污。

他真沒想過蘇洛就連第一次見他都對他毫無戒心。

這樣真的好嗎？

轉向冷水，快速地撫慰自己，希望可以停消些，想著以前蘇洛紅豔的嘴圈住時的柔軟，快速地射了出來，卻沒有軟下來。

「操。」

發怒想著這個喪心病狂的組織下的到底是什麼春藥！雖然他已經把他們整個剷除了。

熱燙的體溫讓他絲毫未感覺到冷水帶來的冰感，蘇洛居然又來開了他的門，伊格西實在不覺得自己現在能拒絕他。

他的拿破崙，那麼青澀，那張嘴紅得想讓他一吻在再吻……

在他回神過來的時候，他已經坐在蘇洛的床上，擦乾的身體再次汗濕。伊格西才發現自己的手放在蘇洛的肩膀跟頭上，手指穿梭在黑髮裡，他年輕的蘇洛肩膀柔潤還未有練厚的肌肉層。

那張紅豔的嘴正一點一點吞噬他的性器。

鮮紅的舌頭舔舐掉頂部濕漉，舌尖勾著不斷沁出體液，小嘴圈著冠部緩緩地吞吐，底部用手包裹著圈動著。

他的眼鏡戴在蘇洛鼻梁上，他年輕的蘇洛淺淺吞進他的陰莖，抬頭看著他。

那雙看起來何其無辜的眼睛裡只有他。

伊格西撥掉他的眼鏡，拉起蘇洛，親吻，舌頭嚐著自己的味道，吸吮著他嘴裡的味道，還有那根在之後總是嚼著讓他跳腳的話的舌頭。

他的蘇洛跨坐在伊格西腿上，腳撐在兩旁的床上，隔在那條短到不行的褲子上，臀肉擦過伊格西的陰莖。

「不……」

「什麼。」

「你知道的，你不需要做這些。」

「我想要。」

「我對你還只是陌生人。」

「那就是火辣的一夜情，可不是？」

嘴角有著伊格西熟悉的邪笑，伊格西確定自己無法在那樣的藍眼下拒絕這樣的蘇洛，也不是說他真的曾經成功地否決蘇洛的需求過。

躺在床上看著身上的蘇洛將手指伸進自己身體裡快速地擴張，淋上更多的潤滑，手握著伊格西的性器，讓它進到自己身體裡。

蘇洛發出細碎的呻吟，緊緻的肉穴在異物進入時攪得更緊，但年輕人異常堅持地努力放鬆自己，將勃發的性器完全擠進自己身體裡。

伊格西手摸貼向他的蘇洛，擦著他額頭的汗，另一手被用力地握著抵在床上，兩人鼓譟的心跳，柔軟的體內隨著時間鬆懈下開始貼著陰莖收縮。

沒有堅持很久蘇洛就射在伊格西的腹肌上了，他手貼在身下人的胸肌上，接受一下又一下的頂弄，電流般的快感使他隨著動作呻吟，伊格西忍不住親吻近在咫尺的嘴，輕咬下嘴唇，伴隨洩出的呻吟射進他身體裡。

年輕的身體被激得再次勃起，受到藥物掌控的身體沒有讓射完的伊格西軟下，手扶著濕漉漉的臉，年輕人充滿活力的臉龐紅得讓他想要張嘴咬住。

「你能為我撐著嗎？」

「嗯？」

伊格西就兩人交連的身體翻轉過，壓上蘇洛的身體，緊貼著的腹肌擠壓出更多的體液。

抽出在蘇洛身體裡的陰莖，剛經歷高潮渾身發抖的身體在拖曳出來時顫抖著更加絞緊，無法承受的快感讓蘇洛抱緊伊格西再次將抽出來的東西送進深處。

「我需要你操我。」

「不，我覺得這樣很好。」

剛射過讓伊格西恢復了些理智，笑著親吻他泛淚發紅的眼睛。

「那你為什麼之後都不讓我操你呢？」

「你在說什麼？」

「這現在很難解釋，但你以後會遇到比現在更年輕的我。」

「哦？所以不只是一夜情囉，那你是不是該告訴我你叫什麼了？」

年輕的蘇洛雙手環住伊格西的肩膀，貼得更近，吻印在他嘴角，下半身絞緊入侵的性器。

「蓋瑞安文，你都叫我伊格西。」

為了那個收縮伊格西呻吟，動作不快操進熱燙柔軟的地方。

 

 

 

伊格西在蘇洛房裡待了三個晚上。

最後他消失在蘇洛睡著的懷裡。

梅林為終於找到他鬆了口氣，在他回程的飛機上告訴他宴會上的酒水全都摻有春藥，因為那是那個組織的性愛派對。

 


	2. Chapter 2

蘇洛再一次見到伊格西或許是在一年多後，他早離開之前他在的那個宿舍，那個地方充滿他天真地想法，對自己所處的環境的憧憬，不切實際以為只要努力有天份就能獲得追求的理想，還有他的春夢發生的地方。雖然伊格西在藥效過後清醒的隔天就告訴他，自己會突然消失，但他們會再相遇。

蘇洛始終抱持著懷疑感覺到不可思議憑空出現消失在他懷裡的人，要不是留下來的西裝跟眼鏡，他會說服自己是做了春夢，不要期待更不該等待那樣的幻影。

這個時候的他正考慮去從軍，這只是因為他想離開這樣的環境，蘇洛認知到了想要得到自己追求的還是需要其他更多的能力去支撐，背景後盾或是機會什麼的讓他有辦法走得更遠，他無法只能被擋在權力的牆圍之外。

當然他們的軍隊需要人力，如果他可以活著回來，或許可以得到更多。

他的春夢說他會再遇上他，那不就表示他不會死在異國。

這算不算預知未來？

這就是他，一方面懷疑自己人家說得又一方面想要相信那是可能。

不做，他知道什麼都不可能，只是如果伊格西真如他所說從他的過去而來，那是否應該要好好告訴他會發生什麼事？

 

當伊格西穿著套格子紋的運動服氣喘吁吁地出現在蘇洛房裡，蘇洛剛好收到他軍隊要他報到的通知信。

「嗨，好久不見，我的春夢。」

「拿波倫，上次見到我是？」

「兩年前吧，我17歲那年。」

「哦！這是我遇到的你，跟我最接近的年紀了？」

「很顯然我不知道，你上次清醒的時間我們太忙於做某種活動。」

蘇洛勾起嘴角看著伊格西，這個伊格西，明顯跟他之前見過的有點像又有點不同。

眼角的笑紋比較少，臉看起來更加圓潤，笑容少了些矜持拘謹，沒有戴眼鏡的眼睛完全透著光緊緊盯著蘇洛。

看都兩年前了，說真的他也不太記得全部的細節，畢竟在那的半年後他都以為自己只是在做夢。

要不是因為那套西裝跟那隻眼鏡。

伊格西跟蘇洛要了水，一杯一杯喝著，直到自己覺得夠了，沒有靠向離自己不遠的蘇洛，只是站在原地彎著腰抵在水槽旁，試著讓自己不再粗重喘息，雖然他才跑六公里，他還有四公里，要不是查理⋯⋯

算了那不重要。

梅林發現他消失的時候，大概又會覺得他跑去哪玩樂了，或者是又通知哈利他失蹤，不曉得會不會取消他當候選人的資格。

伊格西突然開始幫自己擔心很多，以至於他沒有注意到蘇洛看著他的眼神。

他從小就常常遇到蘇洛，對他的戒心沒有那麼的深，應該說更小的時候他覺得可以跑到蘇洛的時空是一件很好的事，這樣可以避開因為失去爸爸總是在哭的媽媽，最近一點就是逃避迪恩跟他的手下。

好不容易順了口氣後，伊格西放下茶杯，雙腳站直不再讓單腳承受自己的重心。

「簡單來說，不知道什麼原因，我會穿越時間跟空間到你的時間裡。到現在我大約看過你幾次，你總是告訴我之後我就會明白。」

「單單在我的時間裡？」

「對，通常是你的房間？也有一些其他的地方，總是在你眼界可及的範圍，不過你總是告訴我不能告訴你。」

伊格西因為運動後發紅的臉對蘇洛笑著，他突然慶幸梅林沒要他抱著JB跑兩圈莊園。

為從軍的事煩悶不已的蘇洛，不想再糾纏在伊格西的說明，他有點懂但他又有點不懂。

應該說喘息中的伊格西，粉紅色的臉頰很吸引他的目光，頸部汗水滑過被他拉開的衣領真的有強大的誘惑。

他對那張嘴的柔軟度還難以忘懷，蘇洛沒有多想就彎下腰，舌頭探進他嘴裡，吸吮他的舌頭，舔拭每一個角落。當蘇洛鬆開他的時候，伊格西一條腿圈在蘇洛腰上，兩手抱緊著他的後頸跟肩膀。伊格西實際上不確定這樣是否是好的，因為他這麼容易就被誘惑。

但回頭一想蘇洛對他不熟悉，這挺新鮮的。

在一開始蘇洛耐心地解開他的扣子，到了後面直接扯開了剩下的部分，拉著扣緊了的皮帶，沿著敞開的衣服啃咬他的鎖骨胸部。蘇洛認為自己喜歡伊格西把所有注意力都放在他身上，所以他專注在挑起伊格西的慾望上，這副柔軟的身體帶著汗，像是有什麼催化的效果，逼著他想要推伊格西上床。

當然，他也這麼做了。

撥開連身衣的上面，讓伊格西光裸地躺上自己的床，扯開下半身衣服，蘇洛扯開繫帶訓練生統一發的跑步用的靴子。

「你這樣真是非常不方便。」

「應該要像你這樣嗎？」

伊格西笑著把蘇洛穿著的休閒衫從腹部推上要他脫下。

包裹在統一發的訓練生衣服裡還有白色的底褲，早已被汗濕黏在他身上，更別說他為了蘇洛的挑逗硬了。

手沾滿了靴子上的土，蘇洛用光著上半身，去洗了手，從壁櫃裡拿出潤滑。

「你是不是操過很多人？」

「為什麼這麼說？」

「沒什麼，你還是不要告訴我好了。」

「怎麼？」

跨在伊格西腿間，蘇洛看著躺著的人嘟嘴，然後咬著自己的嘴唇，看起來紅豔好吃極了，簡直是蠱惑他加入一起揉擰那片嘴唇。

伊格西沒發現蘇洛的心思就是怪自己多嘴多問。

「我知道我們不是在同一條時間上，說不定在你的時間上我早就死了，我們或許永遠不會在真實世界的時間上相遇。」

蘇洛發藍的眼睛看著他要他繼續說下去，手放下潤滑，托著他還沒脫下的白色三角褲，手指揉捏著鼓脹的陰囊。

「沒什麼，我們繼續當著對方的春夢就好。」

聽著伊格西夾雜著呻吟自暴自棄的話，揚起嘴角。

「你覺得你會這樣直接射出來嗎？」

「你對我總是很有辦法。」

「告訴我，這是你第一次嗎？我之前怎麼上你的？」

「拿坡倫發揮你的創造力。」

露出牙齒笑的伊格西，完全就是增加蘇洛的慾望開關，開著腿的伊格西勾著蘇洛的腰讓自己更加靠近，蘇洛扯開他的三角褲在勾開的時候，伊格西用柔軟的體態在蘇洛動作間脫下身上最後一件衣物。

「你真是非常柔軟。」

「你告訴我該去練體操的。」

「好，我之後會告訴你。」

光裸的臀部完全貼在蘇洛勃起的陰莖上，伊格西用自己的體重摩擦著蘇洛，看著蘇洛彎下腰紅艷的嘴包裹著自己的性器，舔弄，伊格西為了這個撫慰毫不吝嗇地發出滿足的呻吟。

最後尖叫聲叫著蘇洛的名字，射在他嘴裡。

「很久沒有發洩了？」

蘇洛邊說邊舔著嘴角的白濁，他知道伊格西看著。

然後拿起潤滑，手指緩緩進入他，按摩著等他足夠放鬆。與此同時，伊格西胸前粉色的乳頭讓他無法不低下頭用力地去吸吮，聽著他發出的聲音。

在蘇洛完全埋進伊格西屁股裡的時候，他再次彎下腰舔著剛一直被冷落的另一個乳頭，舌尖壓著然後畫著外圈，粉色的乳頭因為得他的挑弄跟另一邊一樣紅了起來，然後他大力吸吮。

之後蘇洛感受到自己進入的地放大力地抽動，是的，他的伊格西非常敏感。

緩緩地抽插動作，在抽動的內部裡，蘇洛得到很好的撫慰，但這些都不夠，他知道對身下的人也不夠。

那雙濕透的眼睛像是在控訴他為什麼不快點。

他不知道為什麼伊格西沒有說話，但他就是懂。

手抬起他的腿，壓在伊格西的胸膛上，蘇洛握緊他的胯骨用身體貼在他膝間，臀部的肉緊繃收縮外，蘇洛毫無障礙地快速挺進。

隨著進出帶來的快感，蘇洛終於不再思考。

沈溺在伊格西的呻吟裡，還有他的身體帶給自己的愉悅感。

伊格西在精疲力盡後，蘇洛幫他擦為身體，套上自己的衣服然後抱著他躺上床，伊格西趴睡在他胸上。

 

第二天中午伊格西穿好自己的衣服跟蘇洛吃著零食，一邊整理著自己靴上乾裂的泥，享受蘇洛餵食。

蘇洛告訴他自己會入伍伊格西告訴他加油，當他無所事事躺在蘇洛腿上睡午覺時，他消失在蘇洛的看顧下。


	3. Chapter 3

蘇洛進了軍隊，不算是他想的那樣。但他另一條路向他招手，在那混亂的時刻，那些已經失去主人的東西，他無法不被吸引，更何況所有人死了，沒有人可以證明東西是誰的。小的珠寶到捲走畫布。

他在一次服役豐收回國。

帶回來的東西足夠讓他過上不錯的日子。

年輕的伊格西穿著黑金色成套的運動服，腳踩著的鞋有小小的翅膀。

那就像他要飛起來一樣。

很可愛，也很耀眼。

出現在他面前。

他說他在被抓的時候，束手無策下播了通電話，有人救他出來。

那人給了他一個機會。

蘇洛看著男孩眼裡的希冀。

只是要他直視自己的想法，是不是要抓住這個機會。

男孩這次停留的時間很短，蘇洛只是笑著看男孩自信的笑容。

接著他就消失在自己面前。

 

 

 

 

 

—

日子一久太過放縱的行為果然在他回國的時候被逮。

但他不後悔，也不打算把東西交出來。

政府也認為他變賣花光了，實際上他繳出的只是他帶走的三成。當然也就這樣了。

伊格西像是跟他黑暗的被關在牢裡的時間說好般沒有出現過，蘇洛覺得也好。

只是自己真的會如同他說的再次相見嗎？

那麼接下來的伊格西會是幾歲？

他想不出現在的自己能否接受一個小鬼？

 

蘇洛真心覺得他圓潤白皙的臉可愛極了。

「嗨……」

伊格西打破了兩人相對無語的場面，停止了蘇洛從上而下打量的眼神，嘴邊的杯子讓伊格西看不出他真實的想法。

「你出現了，再一次，過得怎麼樣？」

「只是一直逃過繼父的拳頭。」

伊格西彆拗地回應蘇洛的問題，那人手邊的紅酒讓他覺得陌生，發藍的眼睛帶著點綠，比他記憶裡的年輕但那份輕浮讓他有些害怕，壓下心裡的慌張。

選擇相信這男人不會像繼父一樣喝醉就將拳頭伸向自己。他們之前一直過得不錯，好得他多麼希望自己可以永遠留在他身邊。

「也沒有在練體操了。」

「哦？」

「你上次要我練體操的。」

蘇洛放下紅酒杯揮手勢要伊格西走近，舉止上的緩慢在伊格西眼裡有一種暴風雨的寧靜感。

那就像之前迪恩狀似冷靜卻在他靠近時抓住他領子痛毆，雖然他已經學會躲開。這樣的蘇洛他不知是不是該避開，含著醉意的眼、泛紅的臉，嘴角一點點的微笑。

「在那之後過了多久？」

聽話靠近蘇洛，伊格西小心地走近蘇洛，卻在蘇洛突然伸出手。

「兩年、不！」

「怎麼了？」

蘇洛不明所以卻清醒了些，看著渾圓的綠眼裡有著害怕，蘇洛握緊了伊格西的手讓他坐進自己懷裡。

「告訴我，發生什麼事了？」

伊格西緊張地沒有回應讓他拉開男孩黑色的運動外套，扯開長袖的手腕，看著點點烏青在原先白嫩的皮膚上，仔細看梳理整齊的髮尾還有一點點發青，遠遠看就像是一個掌紋烙在他的脖子上。

「說。」

淡淡的酒氣襯得怒火更旺讓伊格西更加慌張。跟記憶中相同溫暖的手指握著他的手腕不讓他離開，看著他的眼底已經沒有酒意，背脊緊繃貼在蘇洛懷裡，耳邊溫柔卻不再慵散的聲音帶著點命令。

「迪恩，我媽再婚……」

「他對你做了什麼？」

「就是毆打我、有的時候跟他的手下一起。」

酒後的雙手異常溫暖地摸進伊格西的衣服裡，挑起覆蓋他全身的運動服，看著一片青紫讓他憤怒，緊張的背脊沒有移動，蘇洛從他背後吻著他的間頰骨，他的伊格西如果是天使，那這邊就是他的翅膀，然而現在卻不是他記憶中的白皙，蘇洛的嘴唇輕輕擦過他，努力安撫著現在僵硬不已的身軀。

在伊格西發出小小的悲鳴聲時，蘇洛翻過他的肩膀，封住伊格西的嘴舌頭舔著他整齊潔白的牙齒，他嘴裡有著一點點的血味不過馬上就被蘇洛濃厚的酒氣覆蓋，最後他的男孩放軟了身體貼在蘇洛身上。

「這是你第一次吻我。」

「哦。」

聽到這蘇洛勾起一笑，伸手把伊格西剩下的衣服一次脫光，看著他的男孩除了身上青紫發紅外，完全抽高了跟他最後一次見到的時候很接近，但又很稚嫩。

男孩緊張地看蘇洛審視的眼神，蘇洛下一步把他抱進懷裡，伊格西背貼著男人原先躺著的床，蘇洛彎下腰舔他粉色的乳頭，男孩緊張的抽氣聲讓他大力的吸吮。沒有太多的折磨，雖然沒有很多次，但蘇洛足夠了解男孩的身體，他往下輕輕咬男孩依舊白皙的腿內肉，青紫的皮肉傷都集中在外邊，還有背上，他只是避開那裡，舔著男孩的軟肉讓他足夠硬起來再一口氣吞了下去，

男孩抓著蘇洛肩膀的衣服，抽泣著，在蘇洛吞吐間洩了出來。

看著伊格西發紅的眼，把嘴裡的東西吞了進去，他眼前的男孩像是又更紅了一點。

「你不要吃啊。」

「噓。」

男孩羞澀地想把自己的臉埋在枕裡，翻過的背部，被打得青紅的臀部像是誘惑著蘇洛，握著兩片肉分開，他低頭就舔了深處的隙縫，舌頭溫熱的擠進狹小的肌肉裡。伊格西緊張地想要掙扎，又被牢牢控制在軟床裡。

臀肉上的瘀青帶來一點點的疼痛，在蘇洛握著的時候像是股電流穿梭在伊格西的尾椎，蘇洛在床頭翻找的潤滑液，倒在被自己的唾液弄濕的入口，手指擠了進去。

「會痛嗎？」

「不、只是感覺很怪。」

很多的潤滑跟耐心，細心地把他的男孩打開，手指擦過男孩的前列腺讓他呻吟出聲。握著男孩的腰讓他曲起身體，失去摩擦前面緩解的快感讓男孩哭了起來，他的男孩現在跪伏在床上，蘇洛快速地解開自己的衣服，扶著早已硬挺的性器抵在男孩現在微微收縮著的地方。

「吸氣。」

藉著套子跟潤滑液蘇洛毫無障礙地進到男孩熱燙的身體裡。握著男孩曲著的腿，抱起來縮在一起的男孩往後完全把自己的的性器坐進身體裡，靠在背後的床頭，他的男孩完全被他抱在懷裡縮在他的腿上，性器滑過他的前列腺，進到手指無法潤滑的地方。他的男孩呻吟中帶著哭泣的嗓音，被釘在他的性器上抽蓄。

蘇洛可以感覺到那個從未承受過任何人的地方正死死地咬著他。

「拿坡崙、太大了……」

「寶貝，你真的很棒。」

蘇洛的雙手環抱著蜷縮在他懷裡的伊格西，圈緊了伊格西小小的身板，讓他完全貼在自己胸口，上下移動著他的男孩的身子，性器隨著動作在緊縮著肌肉中來回進出，無所逃脫的男孩在強烈的快感下只能抓著蘇洛的手臂呻吟，過多的快感讓他哭了出來，嘴裡斷斷續續叫著蘇洛的名字，求著他放過自己，慢點。

像是完全失控般，巨大的性器總是滑過他敏感的地方，伊格西覺得自己被貫穿的地方都為蘇洛的動作發燙著，強烈的快感讓伊格西毫無預警地射了出來，裹著性器的地方死死的絞緊入侵者，未停下的入侵只是緩了下來讓他休息了會，緩過抽蓄後，性器離開了他的身體，伊格西被翻過來面對著蘇洛。

看著他哭濕的臉，濕漉漉的綠眼，發紅的眼角，重新進入撐開了的入口，面對方才的入侵者再次綿密的包裹著。體力耗盡的伊格西抱著蘇洛的肩膀，被動地被身下的性器頂弄，貼著蘇洛的耳邊抽泣著。

洩過陰莖再次硬了起來，貼在男人的腹部隨著動作擦在腹肌上，濕漉了兩人膠貼著身體再次稀薄的洩了出來，不知道多久，麻木地感受到在自己體內發燙的陰莖緩了下來，他的腰倍抬了起來離開一直死死釘著自己的性器。

看著蘇洛丟了保險套，伊格西不知道自己在想什麼，握著面前的陰莖，彎腰含住了冠部。

「伊格西，鬆開。」

男孩努力抬起自己的頭，讓自己可以一邊含著一邊看著蘇洛。

「伊格西……」

軟軟的舌頭舔著嘴裡的性器，舌尖擦過可以舔到的位置，蘇洛就這樣射在男孩嘴裡。

一波一波射進嘴裡讓沒有心理準備的伊格西鬆開了嘴，精液從他嘴裡滑了出來，一些掛在他的嘴角，滿是蘇洛的體液的嘴，再次含住性器細細地舔弄直到完全軟下。

「別吞進去。」

蘇洛用被單擦拭著他濕透的臉，抱著伊格西進浴室，快速地把兩人弄乾淨。

精疲力盡的伊格西睡了一整天，他這次停留了兩個星期，蘇洛教了他簡單善用自己的身體逃脫的方式。

伊格西知道還無法跟高大的男人對抗，蘇洛教會他如何躲開。

當然蘇洛也知道伊格西害怕喝了酒的自己會像他繼父一樣攻擊他，看著那雙堅強的綠眼，蘇洛只是暗暗地想著自己永遠不要喝酒喝到失控。

 

 


End file.
